


One Piece X Reader Stories!

by mossiepoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossiepoo/pseuds/mossiepoo
Summary: Just some One shots of Various awesome One Piece characters and the Reader! I do own the work, and all One Piece characters/fandom belongs to Echiro Oda. I also publish my works on other writing sites just to be let anyone know!
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Reiju/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Bread [Trafalgar D. Water Law X Female Reader]

Trafalgar Law had wondered just how he had ended up caught in the antics of the rather rowdy group that goes by the name of the Straw Hat Pirates. In all honesty, a part of him sometimes had regretted taking upon it himself to initiate the alliance with the crazy group of pirates. But in the end of the day, he should've known better himself what he was getting himself into. There was one member in particular-who irritated him almost as much as the straw hat captain himself. Almost...

"Ooohhh Laww! Look what I made you!" An eager sounding [y/n] had chirped out, as she had something behind her hands. Law had stiffened up, trying to ignore the proximity between them thanks to how close [y/n] had been up in his face, as she had an almost mischievous looking smile on her lips.

"Do I dare ask...." Was all he had gotten out, and she had laughed, playfully slapping his arm, to which he had actually winced at. He sometimes would forget this girl's physical strength; ontop of that adding haki to it...he knew [y/n] wasn't your typical pretty faced female.

Wait, pretty faced?

"Oh don't be silly! Look!" She had exclaimed, and held out what she was hiding. In front of her she had held out a plate of freshly made sandwiches, as Law had frowned, scrunching his nose in disgust. He had an odd pet peeve of disliking bread. To which when [y/n] found out, her response was,

"Who the heck would hate bread of all things!? Law are you even human!?"

But still, even that she had done that, as Law had glared at her with a death stare that would cause any marine to shit their pants.

"Get it away from me."

Was all he had bluntly stated, as she had frowned some. Even though she had intentionally done it to piss him off, [y/n] couldn't help but be peeved. Since she actually had worked hard on these sandwiches ironically enough from her.

"Fine be that way!" She had exclaimed, as Law had seen her mad for the first time, and with a puff coming out of her lips, the [h/c] haired woman had walked off, with a stomp as Law had stood there speechless, with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He couldn't help but wonder if he had messed up, even though he knew she had done that with intentions of getting on his skin.

~

Some time later, Law had been in the kitchen, eating some beef stirfry that Sanji had cooked up a while back. And [y/n] had still been upset. Especially at the fact that Law hadn't even tried to apologize to her, yet alone even say a word to her. He had been behaving as if none of that had happened earlier. So she had a little plan in mind to get his attention on her. [y/n] has a big heart, but she had an odd way of trying to get her crush's attention. Ever since Law had met up with them at Punk Hazard, [y/n] couldn't help but develop a huge crush on him. Robin noticed it from the get go and always teased her for it.

So she was going to go forward with her plan. But she had to wait for a chance that the person she need at the moment would walk into the kitchen since Law was there, and she needed them there to.

"Ohhhhhh my lovely [y/n] swan! You look so lovely!" A love struck Sanji had exclaimed, when setting his eyes on the lovely [s/c] skinned girl, as she had smiled before twirling a strand of her [h/t] type hair, as Law had silently shifted his eyes over to the duo, not moving his face one bit whilst seemingly eating his food.

"Oh Sanji-kins! My prince! I was hoping that..well..you would try these sandwiches I worked so hard on..." She had trailed off with a frown, batting her lashes to attract him more, as he instantly had hearts in his eyes, and he was on his knees as if ready to propose to her.

"Of course my love! So talented you are my sweet!"

Law had almost scoffed at how pathetic that blonde idiot sounded. He didn't realize how annoyed he was starting to get, especially with [y/n]'s next words as she had continued on.

"I made these for someone with a lot of care..and they were so mean, and refused," She had mustered, even choking some tears, or pretending to tear up, as Law had dropped his jaw a bit. Was she seriously doing that to piss him off?

Meanwhile, Sanji had flames in his eyes as he had nearly kicked the table, as he had grasped onto [y/n]'s hand and kissed it affectionately afterwards, which had caused Law to feel a feeling of anger in him for a moment. Why the heck was he feeling angry?

"Who was that shitty bastard!? I'll teach him to hurt a lady!" Sanji had bellowed out, in rage for his maiden of the moment, as [y/n] feigned her sadness, as she had held out a sandwich near his lips, causing him to pause what he was saying.

"It's..it's fine Sanji-kins...at least..." She trailed off, turning her head away, as if she was a blushing school girl with this whole ordeal playing out. Now Law's face was shifted towards them; as his jaw had been slightly open. She wouldn't...

"Let me feed you instead with my hands." She had cooed out, as Sanji had widened his eyes, steam coming out of his ears, and blood starting to drip out of his lips. But as if that wasn't enough...

"Or maybe with my mouth, instead of my hands." She had trailed off rather seductively, her voice sounding a lot naughty, compared to her usual, annoyingly peppy voice. As Law couldn't take it anymore, as the rather peeved captain, had stood up looking pissed off, and irritated with how this situation played out.

"Alright thats it." He had called out, as Sanji had passed out from a major nose bleed right then and there, as [y/n] had looked up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Law, what do you want-"

"Room." Instantly, the familiar blue circle had appeared, before he had held out his hand, and his eyes pierced into hers before saying the next words.

"And shambles." And before [y/n] knew it, she had been sitting on the table, where Law's full plate of stirfry had been sitting, but that plate of food, was now dumped all over poor unconscious Sanji, which Law couldn't help but enjoy.

"Feed me." Was all he said, he sounded annoyed, since he hated bread. But [y/n] dug a deeper hole, and now he had to suck it up. He couldn't believe that he was doing this for [y/n].

"But you said you hated bread." She had scoffed, actually pouting a bit, before he had coolly grasped her chin, and looked down at her with an alluring smirk, causing the [h/c] haired girl's eyes to widen a bit, her heart racing fast from the look that he was giving her. Law knew instantly, that he had managed to win [y/n] over then and there.

"But.." He trailed off, as [y/n] had been hanging on every word. The anger regarding the sandwiches long forgotten as she was mindlessly waiting for him to go on.

"You'll only be feeding me with your mouth, and no one else."


	2. Mine [Vinsmoke Reiju X Female Reader]

[y/n] had been a bartender at a well reputable restaurant for the past three months. It had a lot of business, but also, [y/n] had started to notice that very, well, suspicious looking groups and customers would dine here. The restaurant was called 66, which was rather unusual to find a restaurant with just a number for it's name.

It was family owned, and it had seemed that they had seemed to not mind the rather dangerous looking people that would eat here. If anything, often times the owner of the restaurant would be dining with guests sometimes as well.

His name was Judge Vinsmoke. Which was a rather odd name to have; and he was a huge man with wild yellow blonde hair. He had four children that worked here with him, but rumour was that there was another son that they had, but had cut ties with the family a long time ago. But those were just rumours, [y/n] didn't get herself involved in it.

But [y/n] had a dilemma. She had started to instantly develop an attraction for a certain waitress, a beautiful woman with vibrant pretty pink hair. From her full lips to even those strange brows that the entire family had seemed to inherit, [y/n] was mesmerized with Vinsmoke Reiju.

But, despite the fact that Reiju had a teasing personality, beyond that, she had shown little to no interest towards [y/n]. Heck, [y/n] wasn't even sure if Reiju had swung that way! It was hard to tell, since she would tease men sometimes whilst on the job. It would make [y/n]'s blood boil sometimes, since she had wished that same attention would be on the [h/c] haired girl. But the issues don't end there. [y/n] had another issue. And that issue had green hair with a funny style.

"Well well look who's working tonight~"

Speaking of which...

[y/n] had looked back up whilst she was polishing some wine classes behind the counter, as she had looked back at Yonji Vinsmoke, the youngest of siblings and the most irritating one. He would constantly harass her on the daily, having his eyes set on her from day one. Even though [y/n] tried to as nicely as possible show that she wasn't interested in him, it seemed that he wouldn't let go. If anything, it had seemed to make him pursue her even more.

"Mr. Vinsmoke." Was all [y/n] had greeted with, keeping the formalities since he was the son of the owner. So in a way, she couldn't push her limits with him, since she didn't want her ass to get fired. She needed this job to pay the rent, and this job payed a lot more generously compared to the average restaurant a bartender would get. Plus the tips were suspiciously high here.

But of course she wasn't going to question why and how is that, she was just going to take it since the girl could use the money after all.

"Oh common baby, you know you can call me by my first name." He had purred out almost, as whilst Reiju had been in the middle of sexily pouring wine into a lovestruck man's glass, her eyes had been glued to the scene with [y/n] and Yonji as her gaze looked intense, and off.

[y/n] had looked irritated, as she had tried to not show it. She wasn't trying to get on his bad side after all. The greenette had been supposed to be also waitering, or else his father wouldn't have it. The other two brothers were off for the night. She didn't feel too bothered by them, but they were definitely not the most friendliest of people.

The only one that was friendly, or as close to getting friendly as Reiju. She was beautiful, smart, and the most sane out of the siblings. At times, she felt a bit of fear being around the brothers. But with Yonji paying way too much attention to her, it made her more tense.

"What do you say, after work, you and I can find somewhere to well...." He trailed off, as his hand had reached out to play with her [h/t] pony tail, to which the young woman had flinched at. She felt so grossed out, he was just so slimy!

"Well to get to know one another, if you know what I mean." He had purred out, very suggestive with his true intentions, as [y/n] had frowned. She definitely was not aiming for that. Trying to think of a way to decline without causing a situation, the young woman was struggling to come up with words. Until-

"Yonji. Start doing your job for once, and stop leaving me all the tables. Or father will hear about this." A beautiful, but icy voice had stated, as [y/n] had looked over at her saviour, surprised to see that it had been Reiju. Relief had washed over her eyes, as Reiju had looked back into [y/n]'s [e/c] eyes, with her own bright blue ones, before she had licked her lips rather naughtily. A habit she tended to have quite often.

"Do you need to ruin my fun Reiju?! Me and [y/n] were having a moment!" He had snapped, to which Reiju had narrowed her eyes over at Yonji, as the male wondered what the heck was up with her today.

"I couldn't care less about your pitiful attempts at whatever this is, baby brother. But I suggest you get on the floor now. Before I get really mad." She had cooed out, the last part sounding rather dangerous. It had even [y/n] shivering with nerves, but also excitement.

Everything about this woman drew [y/n] to her.

"Tch!.... You always have to be the party pooper. Fine, till later then." He had winked over at [y/n], who had frowned since she was not looking forward to that. She had wanted to make sure she would leave undetected before Yonji would find her later on. With that, the two females watched as the male had grumpily made his way towards a table with a group of men, who looked like they were a part of some Italian mafia family. But the amusing sight was, there had been a baby crying with pink hair in the arms of a man who had seemed to be the leader, who had a cigar in his mouth, just like the female that was sitting there.

Turning her attention to [y/n], the pinkette had then smiled a rather sultry smile, as [y/n] felt her heart racing from her gaze.

"T-Thanks for that.... I wasn't sure how to say no to him...." She had admitted, to which Reiju's smile had grew, as she had reached out, but unlike Yonji, gently took a strand that had escaped [y/n]'s ponytail and tucked it behind her hair.

"Your hair looks suitable in that ponytail. It shows of your face more." Was all she had said, before she had went back to help with another table, leaving [y/n] standing there with shock from what Reiju had just said to her. Did she just get flirted on by Reiju Vinsmoke?

~

[y/n]'s shift was over, and she was in a hurry to get out of there. Before Yonji could spot her. Last she had saw, Yonji had been stuck waiting for that Italian looking group to pay their bill, since the wife of the leader was struggling to calm down the crying baby.

So she had tried to leave, as she had walked out of the restaurant, as it had been late at night. It was 2:15 now, as the restaurant was going to close up around 3 am. Just when [y/n] had almost reached her car, she had gasped when feeling a strong hand painfully yank her, forcing her to turn around to face whoever that had been.

"Hey! What didn't you wait for me, don't tell me you had forgotten about what I had told you." Yonji had stated, a mean smirk growing on his lips, as he had finally been alone with [y/n] now. Her eyes had widened, as she had tried to pull away, whimpering when his grip had tightened some more instead.

"Yo-Yonji please, I have to get home..! I'm sorry but I-I want to keep our relationship strictly professional..!" [y/n] had tried to nicely respond back. Which was true, but then again, she had wanted something beyond that with his sister though.

But it seemed that despite how politely [y/n] tried to decline him, he was not going to have it. A Vinsmoke never gets rejected like that.

"I don't think you have a choice in that sweetheart." He had menacingly responded, causing the fear to grow in [y/n]'s eyes. She had started to grow nervous, since she knew she would be too physically weak to fight off this man. Was he seriously going to have his way with her like that?

"L-Let me go!" She had cried out, to which she had tried to now aggressively fight his grip off her, and Yonji was growing more angrier by the minute at this rejection.

To which, he had brutally slapped her face, causing her to fall back as she had been leaning against her car. Her [s/c] skin starting to bruise up from how hard that slap had been on her cheek. She had never been slapped that harshly in her entire life. It had stung, and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't think that a petty lower being like you, can talk to a Vinsmoke like that. You don't know who you're messing with. You should be honoured that I even am taking the time to enjoy your body." He had coldly responded, and arrogantly which had cause a glare to erupt onto [y/n]'s face for the first time. She felt utterly disgusted by him, and the look on her face showed.

But before anything further can happen, a swift kick had been delivered toward's Yonji's face, to which he had been aggressively sent flying into the walls of a building. In shock, [y/n] had wondered just who had done that, and looked surprised to see that a cold, but angry looking Reiju had been calmly strutting over to where her brother had been sent flying. Her hips swaying with each step she took, as [y/n] had tried to not stare at her curves in that dress she wore.

"Little brother. Just what do you think you're doing to our bartender?" She had voiced out, a glare in her eyes, as the calm looking woman had stopped in front of her younger brother, who had struggled to get up but had managed to do so, before glaring at his older sister.

"What the hell, was that Reiju?!" Yonji had exclaimed, as he had gotten up in his sister's face, to which she wasn't fazed at all. [y/n] wondering how did Reiju had that much physical strength, it was almost... inhumane in a sense.

"Leave. [y/n]. Alone. And that's an order." She had coolly, and almost possessively stated, to which the green haired man had widened his eyes. Just what the heck has gotten into his sister?!

"Why do you care about that wench? ... Oh don't tell me YOU want her as well!" He had barked out with laughter, to which Reiju didn't flinch. She had a calm smile on her face, her blue eyes lidded a bit as she had kneed Yonji right in the family jewels, to which he had dropped to the ground in shock, and agony.

"You could say that." She had purred out, looking down at Yonji coldly.

"Bother her again, and I'll tell father about it. You know how father's been happy with her performance behind the counter. IT would be hard to replace a bartender of her caliber." She had warned, as Yonji had glared up at her silently in pain, struggling to say anything. He didn't want to risk pissing off his father over some wench..even though his pride was being destroyed now.

But [y/n] had looked nervous, when Reiju had turned her attention towards her, as she had walked over towards the girl that had been slowly getting up from the ground after that slap.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that between me and my brother. And I apologize deeply for his behaviour." She had smoothly got out, unfazed seemingly by what had just happened. But a small part of Reiju deep down hoped that it wouldn't scare [y/n] away. She honestly wouldn't blame the girl. Her family was messed up after all. Her included.

[y/n] had been unsure what to say, since it had been a lot to take in. But with what Reiju had said back there to Yonji, about wanting her, [y/n] couldn't hold back.

She had abruptly pulled the taller pinkhead towards her, a brief look of surprise crossing Reiju's beautiful face. Before her eyes had widened considerably when [y/n] crashed her needy lips ontop of Reiju's beautiful pink ones. It took a quick moment, but Reiju right away then closed her eyes and held onto her adorable bartender, as the Vinsmoke daughter passionately made out with [y/n] under the full moon.

Whilst Yonji, had looked horrified and disgusted at the sight of his sister of all people getting it on with the girl that had rejected him.

"Disgusting..." The man, still in pain had uttered, as he had limped off in silent defeat, leaving the two ladies to enjoy one another for the night.


	3. Sleeping Beauty [Roronoa Zoro X Female Reader]

"WAHOOOOO! We're finally here!" Luffy had exclaimed, way too excited to get off the Thousand Sunny and step foot into land. It's been two weeks since they had left the last island, so naturally everyone on the Straw Hat ship was starting to get a bit restless being there.

So of course Luffy would be especially restless. He can't stay still almost at any point in time.

[y/n] had laughed, finding him adorable and amusing, and chuckled as Nami had savagely smacked the back of his head.

"SHUT IT! YOU, better keep a low profile and not draw attention to us!" She had warned him, as Luffy had merely groaned, rubbing the huge exaggerated bump that had grown on his head.

"Nami...!" He had whined, as the amused [y/n] had turned to Zoro, who had been fast asleep, as she had amusedly walked over to him, and poked his cheek, causing him to scowl in annoyance.

"Whaat." He had grumbled out, once he had opened his one eye, frowning at how close [y/n]. It just made him uncomfortable whenever she would do that.

"Hey mossie poo, we're here." [y/n] had cooed out, to let him know everyone was leaving the ship as Zoro had frowned in response.

"First off, you need to back up. I don't know whats with you and not knowing personal boundaries." He had scowled, as [y/n] couldn't help but frown from that feeling insecure, as she had instantly backed away from him in response.

"O-Oh right. Sorry." She had caught herself, trying to not sulk too much. It didn't help that she had been practically in love with the moss headed swordsman.

"And second of all, stop calling me that! It's already bad that I have that nosebleed fanatic calling me moss head, why do you have to add on to it!" He had snapped, since [y/n] would always call him 'mossie poo'.

But unlike Sanji, [y/n] had merely called him that nickname with loving intentions. Not to mock him. If anything, one of her favourite traits about Zoro physically was his interesting green hair. She honestly thought it was stunning really.

"Fine then....sorry I even bothered." She had muttered out, her tone had surprisingly not sounded eager and happy like it normally would with Zoro. Causing the man to raise an eyebrow in response, and slowly start to sit up. But before he can even begin to think to say something, she had already ran off catching up to Nami and Robin.

~

"Aw, [y/n] you know how stupid Zoro can be. He really is a dense! Don't let him bring you down!" Nami had exclaimed, as Robin had nodded in agreement, as [y/n] had been ranting about her trouble in paradise with Zoro. They had knew about her feelings for the swordsman. Well, they were able to see it from a mile away.

"I know... but I can't help it. I wish he would love me back. Or heck, even find me remotely attractive." The [s/c] skinned girl had muttered out, wondering if Zoro even looked at women like that? Well at least that meant that perhaps there wasn't any potential competition though.

"Zoro well....he's a bit hard headed. He's not like most men. But that can also be a good thing. With Zoro [y/n] you know there will never be bad intentions." Robin had tried to cheer up, as all she can do is reassure [y/n] that Zoro was a great guy to fall for.

But they had blinked, when seeing that the girl had ran to a rather old, and suspicious looking booth, and saw that it was one of those booths where they sold potions and spell books.

"Hah, I hadn't seen one of those gimmick stands in a while. I'm still surprised there are people trying to rip off others with that bull crap." Nami had snorted, not believing that anyone can fall for that stuff. But both girls had widened their eyes, as Nami had slapped her head when seeing that [y/n] had seemed to have purchased one.

"Are you really saying that this will m-make the love of my life love me back if I drink it..?!" A eager, and hopeful [y/n] had repeated, as the suspicious looking old woman had nodded her head, even cackling like a witch.

"Why of course my dear~! You will make him realize he can't live without you!" She had exclaimed, with malice behind every single word, as the young female had looked at the dangerously dark looking vial of liquid. It had almost looked dark as ink.

"Then here. Take my money!" [y/n] had pitifully exclaimed, giving the right amount of berries and then some to the eager looking old woman. But that wasn't what was going to be her price....

"[y/n] what are you doing? You're seriously not buying into this hoax right? I bet you that is probably just grape juice." An amused Nami had called out, as she had watched the girl open the lid, before she had started to empty the contents to her mouth.

Robin silently examining the booth, the vial that [y/n] had started to drink from, and the gleeful looking old woman, who was watching with too much interest, as she watched the girl take down the contents, as realization had hit the archeologist with shock.

"[Y/n], no dont drink that!" The normally calm older woman had called out with fear, as she had tried to use her powers to knock the content of the bottle out of [y/n]'s hands, causing it to drop.

But it had been too late, as the bottle had been empty, and Nami had looked rather alarmed, as she stared at Robin in shock.

"Robin!? What's going on!? Whats wrong?!" She called out, her eyes growing wide, as the ginger haired female had turned slowly, in shock when seeing that [y/n] had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

"[Y/n]!!!!!!!"

Robin had glared, turning to the laughing old lady, before she had crossed her arms in a threat, ready to take action as the old hag had stood up.

"What did you do to her! Undo it now!" She had called out, as the woman had laughed, before pointing a long disgusting finger over at the unconscious girl that was now in Nami's arms, who was desperately trying to wake up the normally lively girl.

"What a fool she was..! Desperate for some man's affection, letting it blind her into sacrificing her life!" She had cackled on, as Robin had narrowed her eyes, as her suspicion had seemed to be correct, since she had read of this in old folklore books. Of a dark supposed legend that was seeming to possibly be true.

"What, did you do to her." Robin had icily repeated herself, sweat going down her head, waiting for more answers.

"Her soul will be put to good use. It will be fed to the denizens of the dark for the yearly ritual! Face it, she's long gone! By tomorrow night, her soul will be nothing but a mere sacrifice!" She had exclaimed, as Robin had clenched her fists, before hands had started to sprout from the witch's body, and she had attempted to snap the neck of the witch.

But widened her eyes, when it seemed she had disappeared into thin air, as if she had been a ghost, before completely disappearing. But the cackling can be heard as she had faded away, and even the whole booth had disappeared.

For a moment, it would've looked like this all had been imagined, but no.

With [y/n] being still unawake, it seemed that they had to do something.

And fast.

~

"Who did this to her." Luffy had icily gotten out, as his eyes had the look of the devil in them, as he had paced back and forth, as [y/n] had been in the hospital bed in the medical room, as Chopper had been trying to concoct an antidote meanwhile.

"It was some old woman...Luffy.... I dont' even know if she was even alive to begin with..but either way, she had gotten her hands on [y/n]." Nami had choked, sobbing as Sanji had been meanwhile, clenching his fists in anger. How dare anyone laid a hand on the kind, and sweet hearted [y/n]?!

"I don't care. I'll break through hell to find this witch. No one, and I mean no one, gets away with hurting one of my friends!" Luffy had exclaimed, extremely angry, as Franky had put his hands up in the air, as he had been there trying to see what they can do.

"Calm down cap. I know, this is messed up, and I too want to find who did this. But if what the girls said is true, then we have until tomorrow night, or [y/n] will be stuck like this forever. She'll be nothing but a shell." Franky had grimly responded, as Luffy had frowned, dropping to the ground on his knees. He didn't want to lose a friend. He's already lost Ace. He didn't want to lose another person he cared for.

"Huh? Where did Robin go...?" Brook had noticed, seeing that the tall brunette had disappeared, as everyone hadn't noticed though, at that moment that Zoro had finally arrived back onto the ship.

"What's going on here, why is everyone moping about." Zoro had grumbled out, unaware of what had happened, as Usopp had sniffled, sobs coming from him as he tried to hide his tears, causing Zoro to arch a brow.

"Usopp? Whats with the tears?" Zoro had asked, looking confused as he had looked and saw that Nami too had been crying, and Luffy had looked rather upset, almost in his own world.

"Buddy... I think there's something you need to see." Franky had muttered out, before guiding Zoro to the medical room, as the moss headed man's eyes had widened in shock, and concern when seeing [y/n] laying almost lifelessly on the bed.

Whilst a teary eyed Chopper had been vigorously trying to go through books and seeming to experiment on what he can possibly do.

"[y/n]..? Hey. Chopper! What happened here?" Zoro had gotten out, he had sounded almost desperate when he had asked Chopper, his heart beating fast, wondering if the girl was okay? What was going on? was she sick? Did she catch a foreign bug that no one's heard of?

"[Y/n]....she....."

"Go on say it!" Zoro had exclaimed, as Chopper had tears going down his face, as he turned to look at Zoro.

"[Y/n] is in a coma and she only has 24 hours left till she's truly dead!" Chopper had exclaimed abruptly, before bursting into tears as he had ran out of there, needing to break down as the cute reindeer couldn't take it.

Franky had frowned, calling out after Chopper as he had ran after him to comfort him, and perhaps help him get back on it to finding a cure.

Zoro meanwhile, had felt the blood leave his face, as his face had remained in pure shock. He had slowly turned his head towards the woman that he had scolded earlier, suddenly remembering all those times that she would constantly pester him, and how many times he would turn her away.

"No......[y/n]..." The green haired man had clenched his fists, a thousand emotions running through him.

~

Robin had meanwhile started to run around town, looking rather desperate as the mature woman was trying to find a store that would carry it. She had been trying to look at book store after book store, trying to figure out if there was a way to awaken [y/n].

You see, Robin had read about this tale many years ago, before she had even came across Crocodile. But, the pages had been ripped off at the ending of the tale, so she had no idea what would, or could possibly happen after this. But she had to see if she can find that book possibly on this island, or she isn't sure what more she could do at this point.

Just as Robin was slowly starting to lose hope, as she had thought she had searched every book store and library in the island, her eyes had widened when seeing one last shop, that had seemed to have almost no visitors.

Soon enough, Robin had went inside, desperately trying to search for the book she needed. She had went through every aisle, and just when she was once again starting to lose hope, the blue eyed female had gasped, when seeing the old book was hiding between some other books.

Carefully taking it out, the brunette had paid for the book, before she had started to run towards where their ship was docked. But whilst doing so, she was taking the time to read the tale, and nearly dropped her book in shock when reading the last bit.

~

"Chopper's calmed down. He's back there, trying to see what he can do." Franky had came out, as Usopp had wiped his tears with his arm, as he had bit his lips.

"But t-this doesn't sound like some sickness..! Do you think Chopper can reall-"

"Of course Chopper won't be able to save her. Isn't that obvious?" Zoro had responded, causing people to look at him in shock with his brutal negative honesty.

"This isn't some sickness. Like a flu or a cold that can be fixed with medicine. This is some crap thats beyond medical knowledge." Zoro had harshly pointed out, as Nami had clenched her fists, feeling her anger rising.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." She had snapped, turning her glare towards Zoro, as the moss headed man had arched a brow when Nami had responded.

"She's in this state because of YOU! And you can't even bother to have hope?!" Nami had snapped, as Zoro's eyes had widened as he had stood up angrily.

"Me?! You're joking right? Can you please tell me how that even makes sense!" Zoro had snapped, as he had been unaware of why [y/n] had drank that stupid poison in the first place. But Nami and Robin both knew...

"Why?! Its because of you you dummy! It's because she was so hurt over how you are with her at times, she actually had fallen for that old witch's lies about being able to make you fall in love with her!" Nami had snapped, blurting out the story, and the truth behind why this happened, as Zoro had froze in shock.

[y/n]... loves him?

He was unable to say something, as Nami had been glaring at him, waiting to see what kind of a response was he going to give.

But all she had gotten was silence, before he had frowned and closed his remaining good eye.

"Well, now because of her stupid actions here we are trying to find a way to save her life. She shouldn't have fallen for something so obvious." He had harshly stated, trying to drown the feelings welling up inside of him. He knew for sure, deep down that [y/n] did not need any ridiculous love potion to make him fall in love with her.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you! You are a bastard!" Nami had snapped, standing up, ready to almost start a fight with the moss head.

But she had frowned when Robin's hands had sprouted out of the blue, holding Nami back as she had gotten onto the ship.

"That's enough." The wise woman had stated, as she had glanced at everyone.

"I know this is a tough time... but... there is some hope." Robin had stated, as everyone had looked at the woman with hope, and shock.

"Well? Spill it!" Zoro had been the first one to speak up, seeming rather impatient, as Robin had stared at him for a while.

Could he...?

"Ever heard of sleeping beauty?" Robin had started, as Usopp had blinked and scratched the back of his head in confusion, not understanding the correlation to this.

"Yeah, what about it? I don't get what that has got to do with this." He muttered, as Robin had sighed some.

"Well.... you see how [y/n] is basically sleeping beauty?" She had started, as everyone had slowly started to see what she had meant.

"Basically, it works the same. [y/n] has until tomorrow night to be awoken by true love's kiss." Robin had stated, as Franky had perked up before pumping his fist.

"That sounds easy! So just get someone that really loves [y/n] to kiss her!" He had exclaimed, as it had sounded rather simply. To which, Robin had shook her head solemnly, as she had more to say which had concerned Zoro.

"Well...that is true. But... if the wrong person kisses her, then we will lose her forever." She had added, as everyone had went silent in shock, as a newfound worry had reappeared. So now they had to worry about messing up?

"No way!!! So basically, if someone who doesn't have the true love's kiss, if they end up kissing [y/n] then she'll die for realll!?!?!?" Usopp had wailed out, in his normal paranoid and panicked voice, as Nami had frowned in concern.

"It's almost like detonating a ticking time bomb.... pull the wrong wire, and it will blow up instantly." She had compared, to which Robin had nodded her head in affirmation.

"Exactly. So if we are going to do this, we need to be 100% positive on who gets to kiss [y/n]. Well, we all know who she had loved..." Robin trailed off, her eyes slightly casting towards a unreadable Zoro, as most of the others had glanced over at him, causing him to turn away uncomfortably.

"Wait, who is that?" Luffy had to stupidly ask, clearly clueless as Nami had slapped her head.

But the straw hats had been alarmed, when hearing the door slam open and close, when seeing someone had walked into the room that [y/n] had been staying in. They then realized that Zoro had been missing, and realized that he had went into the room.

"W-What is Zoro planning on doing?" Usopp had nervously gotten out, freaking out, wondering if Zoro was going to accidentally kiss her and end up killing [y/n] for good?!

"What that moss headed bastard! He doesn't deserve to kiss the sweet lips of [y/n]! How DARE HE!" Sanji had exclaimed, anger in his voice, as flames had surrounded him, as Robin had merely placed a hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

"Sanji." Was all she said, as the blonde man had turned towards the taller beauty, as she merely shook her head no, without saying any more words. Causing the flames around him to fade in defeat.

~

Zoro had been pacing back and forth meanwhile, as he kept glancing over at [y/n] who had been sleeping peacefully. Well, he wasn't sure if she was in peace.... and Nami's words were slowly starting to haunt him. He couldn't believe it, but he was slowly starting to blame himself for all this.

Maybe he should've been honest with himself about his own feelings... perhaps...maybe this all wouldn't have...

He clenched his fists, trying to calm down his thoughts, but a flash back had appeared in his head.

Of how he had saved [y/n] from a group of thugs who had been too much for her to handle alone. And how awestruck she had been with him the moment she laid eyes on him. The idiot didn't notice it then, but now he can see how clear as day her love for him was.

"I'm going to call you mossie poo~! Why? Because it's my loving nickname for you! Named after my favourite head of hair~"

He had recalled when she had brought up that ridiculously stupid pet name.

How he would give anything to hear her call him that.

With that thought, Zoro had abruptly turned towards the motionless [y/n], as he had made a decision. He was going to do it. He realized, he can't live without [y/n], and he needed her here with him. If it wasn't true love, then he didn't know who else can save her at this point.

He had came in close tensed up a bit since he hasn't really ever kissed a girl before. And he didn't expect his first kiss to be with someone that wasn't even conscious. He had started to feel guilt, feeling like he was going to be violating her...but... he can deal with that later. He rather her live, and hate him for doing this then her die.

With that, he didn't take it through, and had went in for the kiss. He had started to kiss her cold lips, as he had been unsure how to go about it, since her lips of course weren't moving back. He had continued to kiss her longer, not realizing the slight warmth of temperature returning back to his lips, before he had pulled away with a frown.

"[y/n]...?" He had mustered out, waiting for a response, sounding rather hopeful. Which wasn't normally like Zoro. But that hope had slowly started to die when she hadn't responded. He had froze, wondering if he had screwed up.

Did he really just end her life..? Any hope that she had of living...?

"No." He had clenched his fists with anger. Anger for himself, for letting this all happen, for not being able to protect [y/n] this time.

"I should've been there by your side." He had muttered out, an aura around him radiating almost as if it were getting it from his emotions.

"I shouldn't have let you do something so stupid..." He had continued on, not realizing the fingers slowly moving on the bed.

"You idiot... you didn't need some stupid potion to make me love you back." He had continued on, and froze when hearing the bed shift.

"So what was that about me not needing that potion?"

Zoro had froze, when he had heard [y/n]'s voice, as if she had came back from the dead. He didn't say anything, blinking a few times as if he couldn't believe his eyes, before he had instantly pulled the surprised girl into his strong arms, as he had buried her face into his exposed chest, as he buried his face into her [h/c] hair.

"You moron." Was all he had stated, as she had wondered why was she on this bed? Last she had recalled, she had decided to buy a potion to make Zoro fall in love with her!

"Oh my gosh... I can't believe it." She had muttered out, as Zoro had pulled away, silently looking down at her, waiting to hear her freak out about her experience, not expecting her next words.

"The potion actually worked! It made you love me!" She had exclaimed, as Zoro's face had fallen flat. Really? Is she for real? Did [y/n] not recall what had happened? She wasn't aware that she had fallen into a coma like state?

"You moron." Zoro had muttered again, twitching as he had a heavy blush rising up on his cheeks, as the clueless girl had looked at him baffled.

"Zoro, whats wrong?" She had questioned, as the blush grew on his face even more.

"There was no stupid love potion dummy! Of course I love you without it!" He had snapped as it had taken him all to admit that, since Zoro was someone that struggled to deal with his emotions at times. [y/n] having looked shocked, before she had felt the smile growing on her lips, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Zoro..! I.....love you too." She had blushed, as Zoro's eyes had softened at her confession. He had wanted to kiss her again, this time, the right way. With her being awake. But before he can even think to start that, everyone had bursted into the room as they couldn't take the wait anymore. They had to see what had happened.

"[Y/N]!!!!!!" The entire crew had been in tears, when seeing her awake as she had blinked in confusion, wondering why everyone was crying. Just what had happened.

"Guys? You guys are acting weird." She had mumbled out, as Zoro had smirked, and chuckled, before pulling [y/n] into her arms, causing the still confused girl to grow extremely happy and hold him back. Not without her having them tell her what had happened to her. But despite the fact that this potion had nearly killed her... perhaps, this had been the potion to bring Zoro and [y/n] close to one another. Perhaps in a odd sense, it had worked out to be a love potion.


	4. Ghost Of A Puppet [Donquixote Doflamingo X Female Reader X Donquixote Rosinante- Part 1]

People had glanced at the tall and strangely intimidating figure as he had proudly walked down the streets of a small tropical island, as people either knew of him, or were just pissed out scared just at the sight of the man who never shows his eyes.

Doflamingo had smirked arrogantly, as he had felt that swell of power surging through him. The kind one feels when they feel power through control. No pun intended, considering what he can do with his dangerous string-string fruit.

He was here on a... 'business' trip, as the current king of Dressrosa had taken time off to handle other business, considering how he currently runs a good chunk of the underworld. He had a day until then to relax and explore the place to his own pleasing. It seemed everyone knew that he was one of the seven warlords of the sea. Or he was just that scary looking to them.

His smirk had dropped considerably though, as he had froze mid step as he had looked on ahead of him, staring long and hard at the sight before him.

[h/c] hair slightly blowing in the breezy wind, as a smile was on her face as her [s/c] skin glistened under the bright sun. She can be seen picking some apples from a stand, as she had been wearing a long flowing summer dress whilst at the top it had been tight, as the dark red stood out on her skin.

He had clutched onto his head, a frustrated look on his face, as the veins around his forehead started to uncontrollably throb, as he had started to receive flash backs of a certain time that only felt like not to long ago...

~

"You know you're beautiful, right?" A younger Doflamingo had purred out, into a giggling [h/c] haired girl's ear, as he had held her onto his lap, feeling the sides of her waist all over. Not seeming to care at all, that he had been doing this in front of a chunk of his family. At least there wasn't any of the children around currently.

"D-Doffy..! S-stop not in front of everyone..!" [y/n] had whispered light heartedly, but she was extremely flustered as the family members were trying to not pay any mind to that rather PDA scene going on. Corazon looking away the entire time, as he had been hiding his eyes beneath his glasses.

"I don't care. This way, anyone knows that you're mine, and mine only." He had purred out, with a dangerous tone laced behind his possessive words, as [y/n]'s eyes had shifted just slightly, as if the look in her eyes were saying how uncomfortable she had been with those words. Thankfully, Doflamingo didn't seem to notice the potentially suspicious reaction of his fiancee. But someone else sure did though.

Corazon had his eyes shifted in their direction, watching their entire movements beneath those sunglasses. So that thankfully, no one had been able to tell that he had been watching the engaged couple a bit too closely to not suspect. But, Corazon, being Corazon, hadn't realized that the tea he had been pouring onto the very tiny cup was starting to heavily overflow, and now it was seeping allover the table and onto the floor, and the boiling hot fluid all over his lap.

[y/n]'s eyes had widened, as she had been the first one to instantly hop out of Doflamingo's lap, as the older blonde brother had frowned irritated that she had pulled away from him. And another part was wondering when was little brother not going to keep stumbling and causing him to severely hurt himself?

"Corazon! Oh my gosh are you okay!? Let me help you out." A worried [y/n] had urged, as she had helped the ridiculously taller man, as Corazon's heart had started to race, as his eyes couldn't pull away from her behind his glasses, as she had led him out of the family dining hall to make sure to help him out with any potential burns. Doflamingo narrowing his eyes at the sight as he watched them leave.

~

Corazon had silently observed as [y/n] had brought him to his room, as she had been adorably paranoid if he had gotten any burns from the hot tea. As she had kept asking him over and over again if he were alright. All he could do was repeatedly nod his head yes over and over again to reassure her, since he couldn't write at the moment without anything to write with. After all, he couldn't reveal to anyone that he could really talk.

But, it had pained him to see such a kind woman such as [y/n] getting sucked deeper and deeper into this family. Now that her and his older brother were engaged, he wasn't sure what to do. Yes, he was attracted to her, and had insanely strong feelings for her. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, he had been drawn to her, as corny as that had sounded. But, it seemed obviously that that love would be one-sided seeing that she was to wed his dark hearted brother.

Speaking of which, Rosinante had been worried of [y/n] marrying Doflamingo. With the older blonde becoming more and more dangerous to be even alive, he dreaded [y/n] going down that path. He had been relieved to see that she too hadn't been sucked into the toxicity of this 'family' dynamic that Doflamingo was so strongly bent on holding onto. But, he didn't know how to tell [y/n]. And also, he didn't want to risk her exposing him to Doflamingo if he were to try warning her of his brother.

"There you go. That should do it." [y/n]'s sweet voice had snapped him out of it, as he had felt his heart race, as she had managed to get rid of most of the stain, and placed a cooling pad on his thigh where it had spilled. His heart was drumming fast, as he had failed to notice the slight, and rather discreet blush that crept onto [y/n]'s cheeks.

"You shouldn't marry Doffy. He'll ruin your life [y/n]." [y/n] had turned around shocked, when hearing that the voice had came from the normally silent blonde, as Corazon's eyes had widened in shock themselves when he too had realized that he had blurted out what he had just done so, without his own knowledge.

"How..?Wha...?" The [h/c] haired female had muttered out in shock, and confusion as she had been absolutely taken back by surprise when she had heard his deep, and rather, handsome voice.

"....I see there's no recovering from this one. [y/n]. I'm telling you though, because you, and someone else in this very family are different from the rest of them. I don't want to see you getting dragged down into my brother's darkness." Corazon, no. Rosinante had muttered out, as he had taken her hands in his, as [y/n]'s eyes had widened in shock from that.

She felt her heart drumming now more then ever, and she couldn't deny the jolts she had felt through her body the moment he had held onto her hands like that. Her eyes staring back into his, as his glasses had been long gone, as they had fallen over coincidentally. It seemed that the two of them were getting lost into one another's gaze.

"But....I....he's your brother." She had muttered out, still in a daze, as she didn't realize her hands were holding onto his further.

"....He isn't the same brother I had remembered from when I was younger. There's no turning back for Doffy. And sadly, I had come to terms with that a while ago." Rosinante had muttered out, looking away as [y/n] had felt so many emotions rushing through her. Confusion, shock, fear, and these unknown feelings of passion coursing through her. Which she knew should be for Doflamingo, not his younger brother who had just revealed this big truth bomb.

"There you are [y/n]. I had been looking for you." Doflamingo's smooth, but dangerous voice had drawledo out, almost slamming the doors open, as Rosinante had instantly dropped [y/n]'s hands, as she had frowned from the loss of the feeling, as he had quickly retrieved his sunglasses. He was playing it cool, but he was nervous that she was going to blow his cover. Imagine if she knew that he was actually a marine undercover.

"Oh, you're still here little brother." Doflamingo had muttered out, almost sounding a bit, annoyed at the sight of his good hearted brother. Well, he didn't know that part of course.

"What are you still doing here with him, [y/n]?" Doflamingo had casually voice out casually, not sounding suspicious at all, but the frown on his face said other wise, as [y/n] had turned towards Corazon, as he had looked indifferent. But behind those shades of his, his eyes had held fear and nerves, waiting to get exposed any second now.

"....Oh! I'm so sorry sweetie, I was still helping Corazon out with the stain, and had given him a cooling pad. Hopefully it won't swell up." [y/n] had quickly answered, as a bead of sweat almost dropped down the side of her face. Corazon, almost had his mouth wide open in shock but quickly closed it since he hadn't expected her to cover for him.

He knew [y/n] was sweet, and kind. But he also knew, well from the looks of it how loyal and loving she had been towards Doflamingo.

"My silly little brother. Next time, try to be more careful." Doflamingo had muttered out, as it had almost sounded like he had been bitter, as [y/n] had gasped when she felt her legs moving on their own as she had started to stumble towards Doflamingo.

"D-Doffy!" She had gasped out in surprise, as Corazon had quietly clenched his teeth, as his older brother had smirked darkly, catching his fiancee in his strong arms, as he had held onto her by her ass cheek, sqeezing it with one hand, whilst his other hand was passionately entangled in her [h/t] locks. Corazon had looked away, hating the sight of seeing [y/n] being ogled by him.

"I've been feeling lonely.....its time to tend to me too." He had purred out, as he had picked up the startled girl by shock, bridle style to their room as [y/n] had instinctively clung onto him. But her eyes had slowly casted toward's Rosinante, as his eyes had widened beneath his sunglasses, as their eyes had locked onto one another's longingly as Doflamingo carried her into their room to have his way with her for the night.

Rosinante had to resist the urge to just try and grab [y/n] into his arms instead, but he knew that would be impossible, or so it seemed. But he had been still in shock that she had covered for him. Perhaps, maybe [y/n] wasn't all that happy with Doflamingo as it had seemed to be with the two of them. Maybe...perhaps...just maybe....

Perhaps she too, as well as Trafalgar D. Water Law, can escape from this hell with his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had decided to make this a two part story! I didn't feel it was going to be long enough to make it a separate story, since this isn't going to go for that long, so I'm just going to try putting it into two parts! Look out for part 2!


	5. Ghost Of A Puppet [Donquixote Doflamingo X Female Reader X Donquixote Rosinante- Part 2]

It was as if she had came back to haunt him, to mock him almost. He had almost wanted to call her out by her name, as Doflamingo had watched the female as her [h/c] haired locks flow in the wind lightly. Even that skin tone, there was none like it, it had to be, [y/n], in his eyes, right?

He had almost chuckled to himself madly, as flashbacks had came back to haunt him once more, as the veins around his forehead had started to throb even more violently then ever.

~

Doflamingo had been out of town for a few days. [y/n] had felt that Corazon had been avoiding her, as she had hardly seen him at all. Actually, the one time she had seen him, ever since that day, he had scurried off, but not without crashing into a bunch of things in the process. She had tried to see if he had been okay, but he had pathetically scrambled off once more.

[y/n] had felt she had enough of this. She initially wondered why this bothered her so much, and recently she had come to accept why she had felt so bothered by it. It was a struggle to admit to herself, as the [h/c] haired girl had decided to storm off, as she had walked down the halls to go and look for his room.

Corazon had meanwhile, been sitting on his bed, with his hands laced together as he had been deep thought. Now Law knew the truth about him as well. But, he had been surprised and relieved that Law too hadn't exposed him to Doflamingo. He was relieved really, that both [y/n] and Law had kept his secret well, a secret. He had been startled though when doors had slammed open, as Corazon had looked up, startled to see that it was [y/n] as he hadn't said anything, acting like his mute self.

"What the heck is up with you?" She had snapped, causing Corazon to blink under his shades, as he had never heard her raise her voice like that. He hadn't said anything; as he didn't want her to expose anything as the doors had been opened. [y/n] grew annoyed at his silence, slamming the doors closed as she had stormed up to him.

"Why have you been avoiding me." She had calmly asked, but her voice had been laced with obvious anger though, as Corazon had looked away, almost ashamed. He had felt guilty, but with everything he had revealed to her, he didn't want things to get messier. But mostly, because she knew this much about him, his feelings for her were struggling to be kept at bay.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He had pitifully responded, which sounded like a clear and bogus lie. Even though he's been good at lying this whole time, for some reason he was failing horribly right at this moment.

"What is it? Is it because of me knowing your secret?" [y/n] had snapped, as Corazon had flinched.

"Well that plays a small reason but not really." He had actually admitted, as [y/n] had frowned in response, as she had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then what is it?" She had snapped, as her emotions were showing quite the bit, as Corazon had been a bit surprised. Since even he can tell that the girl had been so riled up, as he hadn't been used to seeing this side of her.

"[y/n]. Why are you getting so upset for?" Corazon had calmly, but stupidly asked, as he had an adorable clueless look on his, showing a bit of his true colors to who he was as a person, as [y/n] had flared up, her cheeks going a bit pink.

"Why? WHY?! THIS is why!" She had snapped, before abruptly walking towards the ridiculously tall male, as she had grabbed his shoulders and sat on his lap, shocking him greatly, as she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands holding onto his arms, as he had been still sat on the same position on his bed like before.

"[y-y/n]!? What are you d-" He had been shut down when [y/n] had desperately planted her lips onto his as he had been great shock. Never had he ever thought that [y/n] would be doing this with him beyond his wildest dreams. He had to resist from kissing back, as it had killed him greatly to do so. He had to reluctantly, gently pull [y/n] away as he had stared at her confused.

Before her eyes had widened as she had appeared to have realized what she had just done, as she felt thoughts of guilt, for doing this to her fiance's brother of all people! But also, embarrassment since she may have ruined whatever relationship she's had with Corazon.

"O-Oh no, I'm so sorry." She had gasped, almost tearing up, as Corazon's eyes had widened, feeling instant guilt well up, when seeing that, as she had initially tried to pull away from his lap, but had paused when feeling that he wasn't letting her go. In fact, he was holding onto her tighter as she felt his hands on her much smaller back holding her down to him.

"Why did you kiss me." He had stated, but it was really a question, but [y/n] had blushed a bit when he had asked her that. She had turned her head away, in response as she had been shy to respond, since she was still getting to terms with that herself.

"I-I don't know...I-I'm engaged to your brother for God sake's..! I-I shouldn't be thinking and feeling these, f-feelings towards you..!" She had exclaimed, as Corazon's feelings of guilt had been on sudden pause, at her indirect confession at the end. He had stared at her long and hard, as he had slowly taken off one hand off her back and used it to take off his sunglasses. Before letting it sit on his nightstand, as he had then brought that hand, firmly but also gently turning [y/n]'s face to make it face his own.

"[y/n]. Look at me." He had calmly stated, as she now had full access to stare into those eyes, as she couldn't contain herself once again. It seemed once again, she had taken the big step again to once again, smash her lips onto Rosinante's own. But this time, he didn't fight back. Or push her off. He had held onto her equally, as he had feverishly started to return the kiss, as her legs had tightly wrapped themselves around his long torso. One of his hands going into her locks and the other going up and down her back.

It had been clear as day, that he had wanted his hand to go lower, and grope her ass, but it was clear that he was refraining from doing so. Aw, how cute is that. He really was shy in a sense.

But [y/n] wasn't totally having it this time. As cute as it was, she wanted him to not hold back on her. Thus, she had brought that hand to to her ass, urging him to squeeze it, as he had done so after a couple seconds of hesitation. He had led the way slowly, as he had gently started to pull at [y/n]'s panties through her dress, bringing a hand slowly between her legs. A lot different from how rough Doflamingo would be, [y/n] had noted.

Her hands had went down towards his hard on which was clear as day hiding beneath his white skinny jeans, and she had been eager for him to be inside of her, as she didn't hesitate, her hands desperately working on undoing the zipper and buttons, as Rosinante had blushed a bit, before chuckling some.

"Eager are we?" He had asked amused, as she had blushed, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Shut it. You're one to talk, clearly." She had murmured out, giving his rather obvious bulge through his boxers the side eye, being the answer to her response. Rosinante had blushed instantly, groaning as he had felt her grab onto his member, as she had led the way into some seriously passionate love making for that entire night. Thankfully, [y/n] had been smart enough to lock the door before this all had even happened.

~

"We can't keep doing this." A shirtless Rosinante had muttered out, as he had sat up on the bed with the sheets covering his naked lower regions, as he had lit up a cigarette whilst a naked [y/n] had been laying on the bed, with an elbow propped as her face was resting on that hand of the same arm as she had turned to look at him, in her naked glory as Rosinante struggled to keep his eyes away from her exposed breasts.

"And yet... we still find ourselves like this. Every single night." [y/n] had almost purred out, as she wasn't scared of anyone hearing. She had learned about Rosinante's calm-calm fruit. She hadn't realized that he had secretly used it on them; the moment she had stormed into that room, since he had been that discreet about it. So thankfully, any potential noises for anyone to hear, had been unheard by anyone else except for the two of them.

It was a relief, and she didn't hold back the screams after that point, now that she can literally be unheard from anyone else.

"You're betrothed to my brother." He had frowned, and it had pained him to admit that. Since he had loved her very much, and he felt he will continue to do so for a long time.

"But I love you." She had confessed, as Rosinante had instantly dropped his already lit cigarette in shock, causing a small fire to burst onto the sheets, causing [y/n] to screech, as this caused the blonde man to topple of the bed pathetically.

"THE BED!" She had screamed, instantly grabbing some bottles of water and taming it, as Rosinante was still recovering from that whole shock. Well, more the shock of the confession really. These kinds of things normally happen, with fires and all.

"...Did you really mean that?" Rosinante had spoken out, his first words in a while, as [y/n] had threw the damaged sheets off his bed, as the nude woman had looked at him big eyed. As she had slowly slipped on her panties, as she had blushed nodding her head.

"With all my heart." She had romantically professed, as Rosinante had bit his lips before comedically tearing up, which had brought amusement to [y/n]'s face. She had really gotten to know how much of a dork he actually was. Which she absolutely loved. It was a breath of fresh air, compared to his toxic older brother.

"My heart can't take this!" He had cried, causing [y/n] to laugh, as she had slipped on her dress, as she had looked at the tall blonde man, as he had then regained himself, as his face had looked serious too.

"I only ever dreamt of you saying these words to me...never had I thought it would happen in reality." He had romantically proclaimed, causing [y/n]'s heart to melt from his mushy words.

"Oh Rosi.." She had mustered out happy with his confession, as she used her new and rather cute nickname for him.

Rosinante had walked over to her, as his hands had held onto her face romantically, and tenderly caressing it.

"I love you, more then life [y/n]. And... thats why I want to ask you to run away with me." He had muttered out, causing [y/n]'s eyes to widen considerably at that. She had appeared genuinely shocked, but she was scared. But excited, because she knew that she did not want to be in this toxic place for any longer. But perhaps, there was a chance at new life. With true love, without being scared of Doflamingo.

"I'll run away to hell if that means you'll be by my side." She had murmured out romantically, professing that as Corazon had blushed, and smiled softly with a chuckle.

"Well...it won't be just us two. Law's coming with us."

~

With much convincing, [y/n] had managed to convince Doflamingo into letting her go with Rosinante and Law. How? She had told him that she had wanted to go somewhere likely foreign to have their grand wedding. And she had convinced him that this was the best opportunity to be under the watch of her brother whilst helping them and also finding a good location for the wedding, that she would intend to never have it happen.

Even though she played it off as if nothing's changed between them, Doflamingo couldn't help but wonder that something had been off about her though...

~

And some time later, here they were, still once again trying to find somewhere where there was a cure for poor Law's White Lead disease. To be met with no luck, and on top of it all, people refusing to even trying to help Law, due to their ignorant fears for the disease. And [y/n] had been more and more worried, since Law was looking worse by the day. She knew deep down that he didn't have much time left. And she was so worried; and also noticed how much this was tearing down Rosinante as well.

Also, she didn't have to hide her affection with him, as Law had known about the truth, as it was a safe secret between all of them. She had felt her stomach, remembering a talk that she had with Rosinante.

".... I'm over 3 months into my pregnancy." [y/n] had spoken out, holding her stomach as she had a look of frustration on her face. She had wanted to cry, as they were sitting by a fire and Law had seemed to have been apparently sleeping.

Rosinante had merely frowned, lighting up a cigarette, before he had turned to her, waiting patiently for her to talk. For once not setting himself on fire.

"I-I don't want to give birth to possibly a monster like Do-"

"Do not finish those words!" Rosinante had scolded [y/n], shocking her greatly, as he had dropped his cigarette that he barely touched, crushing it with his boot, before placing his hands on the pregnant woman's shoulders.

"That baby is also a part of you [y/n]. That baby won't be receiving anything short of love, and I'll make sure to be the best father figure to him or her!" He had declared, before he had blushed at his confession as he had comedically and adorably backed away dramatically fast, as he twiddled his fingers like a shy school girl, which was amusing, once again showing his rather silly side.

"I-I MEAN FORGET WHAT I HAD SAID!" He had tried to pathetically recover, but it was too late. [y/n] had been in tears, but they were tears of happiness. She was smiling, whilst the tears were rolling down her face as she had instantly ran to her lovers surprised arms with joy.

"Oh Rosi~! I love you so much..! I would love to raise the baby with you as the father figure!" She had sniffled, as Rosinante's eyes had widened some, before a soft smile had erupted onto his features, as he held onto her and stroked her hair affectionately as she sobbed into his chest. Neither lover realizing that Law had also been secretly awake for this moment. He had felt the slightest of a smile tug at his lips, when over hearing the happy moment with them both.

Currently, it was now D-Day. [y/n] had found out about the truth about Corazon: about him being a part of the marines a while ago. But Law didn't know and she had promised her lover that she would keep it a secret. But because of the intel, they were now at Minion Island to steal the Ope-Ope fruit from a group of pirates. [y/n] had been absolutely horrified and sickened when she had learnt the truth that her 'fiance' had wanted to take the fruit and let his own younger brother eat it. Just so he can use the fruit's ability to sacrifice his own life to make Doflamingo's forever.

She was absolutely disgusted that she had ever seen anything in that man.

Much to her dismay, Rosinante had made her wait at a small cottage that he had found that had been unoccupied at the moment. Of course with his devil fruit abilities, no one heard him breaking in there, and she had been instructed to wait there. Until he would come and get her, along with Law once the mission goes successfully to retrieve the fruit.

Though, unfortunately things would not go as well as they were supposed to. Corazon had managed to make it, with the fruit but not without suffering some damage to himself. Law had been horrified, and worried at first when seeing his state, but had been force fed the fruit, as he had tried to use it to heal Corazon's bullet wounds, but of course to no avail. It isn't a miracle worker after all.

But Law had been given the task of handing a letter to a marine officer, which would change the events for the worse. Because he also had intentions of hopefully getting the marine to help out him, Corazon and also to help get [y/n] back to them safely as possible hopefully. So when he had been met with the man with the bowl cut and glasses, Law had desperately told him that he needed help.

"I-I need your help please! There's someone that has bullet wounds! And, there's a girl that's with us, we need help getting to her safely so that she can leave with us!" Law had exclaimed, not realizing who he had been talking to. Vergo. But soon enough, Law had brought the quiet and dangerous man with the glasses over to Corazon, who had looked horrified and pale when seeing the man. It didn't take long, before he had been delivered an extremely harsh kick on his face.

Law too, had taken a beating from the cruel man, as he had stared rather emotionlessly over at the two.

"The woman that this brat must've been talking about." Vergo had started, as he had a stomach casually on Law's stomach, causing the small boy to cry out in pain, as the foot had also been laced with unnecessary amount of haki.

"It must be [y/n] then. Since she had been travelling with you both, to find a place to marry the young master." Vergo had continued on, as it had seemed that he had been piecing everything one by one, as he had narrowed his eyes.

"It seems that she too was in on all this. The young master already knows where her hideout is. I don't think there is going to be a wedding after all." He had cruelly stated, very emotionlessly, but it was almost as if he were slightly mocking with his last sentence, as Corazon had looked rather horrified, and was shaken up by this. He was more worried about [y/n] since she was a sitting duck. And, the fact that she will be facing Doflamingo's wrath at any point.

"D-DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HER! I won't let this go." Corazon had yelled, his last words coming out as a threat, but all he can do in response, is pathetically taken on the brunt abuse that Vergo had delivered to him, as he had harshly dug the heel of his foot onto his battered face.

"Hm. Seems like young master's speculations were right. You are in love with his betrothed. And it seems that she too, has went behind the young master's back with you. What filth." Vergo had harshly sneered almost, as he kicked Corazon brutally into the big rock behind him, causing blood to stain allover it. Whilst Law had been screaming out Corazon's name in agony and desperation, wanting this all to stop. And he can only blame himself.

~

[y/n] had been humming to herself, as she had been sitting on a bed, as she rubbed her stomach, which wasn't still showing. She had been nervous, and worried for Rosinante and Law. She was hoping that they would be safe. Law could've stayed with her, but he had wanted to come. And also, that risk in case something happened, Rosinante could at least get Law to eat the fruit there before anything happened. Instead of taking the risk of trying to bring the fruit all the way here with possible no luck.

She was wondering where they were, and was hoping that they would be here soon. She felt a bit nervous, as she didn't know why she had an eerie feeling about things. She had heard a calm knock, and she had glanced to see a silhouette. She had perked up, when seeing a tall figure, as she had smiled with delight when seeing that tall frame.

"That's him!" The [h/c] haired woman had gasped out with excitement, as she had gotten up and started to run towards the door, swinging it wide open despite the snow coming in.

"Oh Rosi my sweet love! I was so worried about you and Law I thought yo-" She had trailed off, looking slowly upwards at the red suit that Rosinante was NOT wearing earlier. But her face had paled, when seeing much more tanned skin, and spiked up golden blonde hair, and glasses on the person's livid face. The veins also showing prominently to confirm his anger.

"...Doflamingo." She had trailed off in fear, backing away, as he had merely stepped inside, doing his walk, as he had his hands in his pockets as he stared dangerously at his fiancee.

"Why, Hello there [y/n]. Sorry to say, but....'Rosi', your 'sweet love' is...being taught a lesson as I'm speaking to you." He had cruelly countered, as he had kept making her back down, as she had felt herself hitting the foot of her bed, causing her to nearly fall back.

"....NO!" She had screamed, fear washing over her, expecting the worst for the two, as Doflamingo had growled, scowling in deep hatred when seeing her instant worry for him. Not even an apology? He can feel the anger rising up faster, struggling to contain his cool.

"Oh is that how it is." Doflamingo had harshly snapped, before grabbing the pregnant [y/n] by the neck, holding her slightly up, as she was somewhat hovering from the floor. As she had struggled to breathe, as her fingers were trying to claw themselves into his hand which had no affect. He was too strong for someone as weak as her.

"My, sweet, darling love." He had purred out, every word with more and more malice, as he had stared into the eyes of [y/n] as tears were welling up around them. Whether it's from the position she was in, or what was happening to her love and Law.

"....Let them go.....do..." She had trailed off, struggling to speak, as her vision was starting to become blurry.

"Do...whatever you want....with me.." She had managed to get out, as Doflamingo had shook his head, before he had started to chuckle and laugh madly. Before he had violently tossed her onto the bed, causing her head to harshly hit the wall behind her, as she can feel the blood trailing down the back of her head from the impact.

"Now, I'm going to enjoy every single bullet that will be going through his body soon." He had cruelly remarked, before he had held out his gun, as [y/n] had shook a bit, looking petrified at the sight of it. She had seen it in use plenty of times, but now, this was the first time it was being pointed at her.

"After I finish with you." He had coldly gotten out, briefly getting an image of his mother for some reason, before he had frowned, shaking those thoughts away angrily. He had instantly shot out 3 bullets into [y/n]'s stomach, causing her to let out an agonizing scream in pain. Realization had hit her fast, as she had felt a shaky hand, going and touching her extremely bloody stomach, as she had slowly looked up at Doflamingo as her shaking lips were open, as if she were trying to say something.

"You....ki-"

Bang!

Another shot had been delivered to the chest, perfectly in the heart, as her hand had fell down, limp onto her sides, as her now nearly lifeless eyes had glanced at Doflamingo, as she had been trying to say her last words.

"Killed...your b...baby." Was her last words, as a tear rolled down the right cheek from her eye, as instant flashes of what she had hoped for her life in the future had appeared. From images of Rosinante being there for when she would give birth; to her, him, and their baby girl, and even Law living in a small house together in an island with little people, a small village. She had pictured the baby as a girl, as she had recently found out that Rosinante had been hoping for a girl. He had always wanted a sister when he was younger, so this was the closest thing to that. But as fast as those images flashed before the end of her life, so did the life, as Doflamingo had froze when realizing what [y/n] had been trying to say, as he had watched the life completely leave his betrothed's eyes.

He had brought his hand down, staring long and hard at [y/n] after realizing that she had been carrying his child. She was to be a mother to his bloodline. He had merely covered her body with the sheet from the bed, before he had taken out a lighter, as he had walked out of the cottage with an unreadable expression. As he had walked out of the house, he had without glancing back, tossed the lighter onto the wooden door, before turning around in time to see the house burning down, along with the woman that had once been his love, and the bearer of his now-dead child.

Though he was in shock of finding out he had been a father-to-be, and thus killing his own child, he did not regret his actions after what [y/n] had done to him by betraying him with her own brother. With a grim look, the mad man had turned away from the burning cottage, as he had walked off, deciding to make his way to where Vergo and his loyal brother would be. But not before leaving some final words to the two lives that he had taken away.

"Farewell, [y/n]. And the child that I'll never meet."

~

After what felt like agonizing time, It was now just Corazon and Doflamingo. Corazon was pitifully holding out a gun, as the normally peaceful man was coughing out blood, as Doflamingo had worn a look of twisted anger. His anger out to play, when seeing the disgusting face of his weak and pathetic brother. Anger feeling his blood, when thinking of how [y/n] would choose him over Doflamingo. Law had been hiding in the treasure chest, tears rolling down his face, as Corazon had lied about Law having escaped already, as Doflamingo felt himself frowning.

"It's a shame...my little brother that you hadn't got to say good bye to [y/n]." Doflamingo had calmly voiced, despite how much rage he was feeling inside of him, and hatred. Corazon had weakly looked at Doflamingo, wondering if [y/n] was with him? A part of him wondered if Doflamingo would actually have gone as far as to hurting her? He was expecting and at least hoping that Doflamingo would force [y/n] back with him. That way, he was sure she was alive and well....

"But maybe I'm wrong. After all, in a few short moments, you too, will be joining that bitch in hell." He had spat out, as Corazon's eyes had shot wide, as realization had hit him when Doflamingo had basically revealed [y/n]'s cruel fate. Corazon had felt sick to the stomach, realizing that Doflamingo had basically killed off his own child as well. But chances are he didn't know about that. [y/n] had stated that she had only recently found out after leaving with them.

"You are a truly sick being." Corazon had hissed, wanting to pull the trigger, as he was shaking, as his hand was clearly fighting to do so. But, him being who he was couldn't, as he couldn't pull the trigger. He was too kind. But, unfortunately Doflamingo had other thoughts. Now that Law had 'escaped' with the marines with the ope-ope fruit, his plans had been foiled, as he had mercilessly shot his brother down.

The thoughts going through Corazon's head were for Law. Wanting to make sure that Law had escaped from here, and he had hoped that he would now be truly free from Doflamingo, and now he was no longer sick. His final thoughts after, going back to [y/n], as a tear went down his left cheek, thinking about how alone she must've felt during her last moments. And he had envisioned the life with her, and Law, and their little girl, as he had wanted the baby to be a girl. Before a bigger smile crossed his face, when realizing that Law was safe. And how he will be seeing [y/n] and their child any moment now.

'I'm coming to you, my love.' Were his final thoughts, as his eyes had closed for good, as Law had been crying violently as the canon bombs were going off in the background, silencing his cries for losing his loved ones so soon.

~

[Back to the Present]

Doflamingo had felt his teeth gritting at the memory of how he had been betrayed. By both [y/n] and his own brother. Which was truly sick, and during the years after that, he would have reoccurring nightmares about the truth behind them both. And his dead child as well to haunt him in his dreams. Of course, no one had known about that. No one in the family except for Doflamingo had known about the fact that [y/n] had been pregnant with his child.

His eyes had been set darkly over at the [s/c] skinned woman, as her resemblance to [y/n] had been uncanny. It was almost as if the Gods were playing a sick joke against him. Almost mocking him for how she had chosen his weak brother over him. But, not this time around. He had gotten rid of that weak pest that reminded him much of his equally pathetic father.

The beautiful [h/c] haired woman, had paid for her bag of fruits that she had bought from the booth, as she had frowned, when seeing that she had dropped an apple. The woman had reached down to pick it up, but gasped softly when seeing that it had rolled away from her, almost mocking her failed attempt. She didn't seem to notice the very thin string attached to the red apple, as the woman had frowned as the apple kept rolling over. What was strange was that there was barely any wind to move the apple this much.

"I swear this apple has a mind of it's own!" She had snapped, as she had managed to chase the apple, in a heated chase before she had been shocked to see it in front of someone's feet. She had slowly, and wearily looked up and widened her eyes when seeing the tall, flamboyant looking man staring down at her with a wicked smirk.

"I-I'm so sorry..! M-My apple seemed to have a mind of it's own.." She had pathetically tried to respond, realizing how stupid that had sounded. But to her surprise, he had picked up the apple, and merely held it out to her, as he had been rather close to her. [y/n] had blushed, at the way he had been looking at her with that smile.

"I can see that. Don't let it get away next time." he had purred out, as she had blushed, trying to not to stare into his eyes. Well, more like his sunglasses as she had shyly thanked him. Before taking the apple, as she had quickly excused herself, and quickly walked the other way a blushing mess.

Doflamingo had grinned, as he had an off look on his face, as the mad man had reoccurring thoughts of [y/n] and him pop into his head, as he had started to chuckle to himself madly, as he had been watching the doppleganger walk off, as he had decided to stalk her, as he quietly followed the [h/c] haired beauty as she had been unaware.

It had seemed that Doflamingo had found the perfect carbon copy to replace [y/n].


End file.
